


... Jaime Gets

by Shatterpath



Category: Bionic Woman (2007)
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Fanfiction, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-10
Updated: 2008-08-10
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:51:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: A sequel to a pal's delightful story!





	... Jaime Gets

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What Jaime Wants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/279130) by [Geekgrrllurking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekgrrllurking/pseuds/Geekgrrllurking). 



> Disclaimer: Bionic Woman and its characters are the property of NBC. No infringement intended.  
> Fandom: Bionic Woman  
> Pairing: Jaime/Ruth  
> Rating: 18  
> Archiving: P&P and ShatterStorm if you like, otherwise just ask  
> Prompt: casual Fridays  
> Summary: Jaime knows what she wants and Ruth wants to give it to her.  
> A/N: Written for P&P’s love-and-sex-a-thon. 
> 
> (Additional blah, blah, blah from Shatterpath)  
> Dunno what it is about the Geek's writing, but here I am again, inspired by her work! This is a direct influence from 'What Jamie Wants'. This is Ruth's POV, because I apparently like delving into that one's mind…
> 
> And with no further ado, here we go!

She sees too much, the startling blue eyes laser-like in their intensity. I keep on the mask, play the game, try to keep my errant, racing thoughts behind my eyes. I avoid the hidden truths when she asks questions about my possessive gaze, my fierce need to protect her.

Handling her missions is torture, especially if my only involvement is on the other end of the earpiece. I want so badly for her to be safe. Now I really understand how Jae feels…

Even my body is traitorous about the girl, my hand wandering to touch the moment I stop paying direct attention. And inattention is easy around her. The intensity that drives her draws me in like a foolish moth to naked flame. My hand on the smooth skin of her forearms reads her like Braille. Relaxed and curious, her muscles feel no different from right to left. Would the bionics feel different tensed with effort? My curiosity makes me as unwise as that proverbial moth.

The knowing smirk on that beautiful face is maddening and my retreat behind the mask feels more futile every time I shy away. That fascination wears away at my rigid self-control and has altered my mental terrain. Fascination has evolved into fantasy and its roots are persistently deep.

I'm dying to touch her, starving for it. The images morph rapidly from ephemeral want to vivid, detailed images that haunt me. I want to touch the smooth skin that must be even softer in places that are mysterious curves beneath her tight clothes. I want to breathe in her smells, tongue her skin, feel the coils of muscle. I want to give into the awe of her strength. 

Usually my brain seems to overload before I can contemplate any more details, just a pornographic blur behind my eyes. It's a miracle I get anything done anymore.

God, this can't go on.

I've had crushes on women before. Hell, I've even acted on them. There's always those that are in awe of my position and gender has little effect on that. There was the boss' daughter back at the mechanic shop during high school whose persistence finally paid off. She wanted more than I could give. In time, I finally packed the GTO and left town, never really looking back. And I can't ever get away from the memories of my ill-advised affair with Alexis that still makes dealing with the CIA awkward all these years later. Yet, until this blue-eyed firecracker all of that had been scientific curiosities that I could catalog and file away. But not any longer…

She feels her mortality, the ticking of the moments before her replacement parts fail her. I feel my mortality as forty slowly fades further and further away and I still remain in this dangerous profession. How long can experience and deviousness keep both me and my charge alive?

All damn day, I've felt Jamie's eyes on me. This is the first time I've taken such blatant advantage of casual Fridays and it's made quite the impact. Sure, only Nathan dared to openly leer, telling me that I looked hot, bless the man, but even Jonas gave me a passing compliment. The dark, indigo jeans are new and feel pleasantly odd against my legs. The painfully white silk shirt is an old favorite I seldom wear because the color makes me feel vulnerable, like a target. Then, there is the short waisted, beat up leather jacket that is pure indulgence. It is the only thing I own that I treasure more than my car. 

The buttery leather squeaks in objection to the iron grip on my arms and alarmed adrenaline flashes through me like lightning. Yet, I don't react as I should as I'm forcibly turned around and pressed between the implacable bodies of the GTO and Jamie.

Out of habit, my eyes narrow and my work persona settles around me even more closely then my clothes. It's habit now and my only armor against this energy that flows between us. The stunning blue eyes are hot and curious and strangely wary. What? Does she expect me to pull my Glock on her?

"Jamie what the hell is going on?" there's a lot of attitude in my tone, but I don't get a chance to examine why or what effect it might have. I don't get a chance to do anything but freeze in my tracks, to stunned to move.

Surging forward, Jamie presses her lips to mine and it's impossible to stop the soft moan that escapes from deep inside. I have no chance to stop this, to protect myself from this enticing creature and she tilts her head and kisses me for real. Eyes gone blurry, I close them and soak up her touch, urgent and gentle. She smells like soap and some delicate perfume and something alien that I remember from Sarah too. It's an intoxicating bouquet as individual to her as a fingerprint and a complete distraction. Against my better judgment, I open up to her, both physically and metaphorically. Just like that, my inner animal is loose and I grab Jamie to twist our bodies, slamming her back against the GTO's steel body. Weeks, maybe months of frustration pour through my possessive hands, raking over her curves, the press of my body heavy against hers. The intimacy of our jobs has done me in and a lifetime of following the rules is tossed aside at the taste of her on my tongue.

Jerking away, I very nearly collapse as Jamie whimpers and those intoxicating eyes blink open. Right now, you'd never know one was a fake, both pupils equally dilated, lids heavy to make her expression stark and hungry. 

"We can't do this here," I groan harshly and feel the biggest, stupidest grin split my face. I'm lost and I know it and I just can't bring myself to give a damn about it. The blue eyes light up like Christmas and Jamie wordlessly pushes me back and climbs into the GTO through the driver's door where we've been kissing and slides over. This is an easy decision, climbing in after her and following my routine of leaving the Wolf Creek facility and heading on my familiar route.

"Where are we headed?"

The question is calm, almost normal, but the thrum of arousal and nerves is obvious in Jamie's voice. I chance a possessive glance, raking my gaze over her fine curves and silently revel in my surrender to her, to this.

"My house."

****

"What do you want Jamie?" Hovering over her naked body, I am awed that this is really happening. There is some secret, distant amusement in her open gaze, swirled with desperation and trust and sheer horniness. Later, I'll analyze and dissect and chew the enigma of this until I get everything I can from it, but for now, I'm lost in her.

"You," she speaks softly, the familiar voice cracking with tension and emotions I dare not try and name, those eyes so trusting they could just break my heart. "Please Ruth."

Trapped by her gaze, I feel blindly, entering the silky heat of her ready body, thrusting deeply. Everything I'd have wanted in this fierce creature is in the lusty arch of her body, the twist of her fists in my sheets, the murmur of encouragement in her taut throat. Ravenous, I kiss my way down her gorgeous body, relishing the sheer thrill of her physique. Hot and savory, I suck at her skin, at the wet between her thighs, determined to see and hear and feel her complete surrender. 

Quick and hard, she's thrusting back against my exploring hand, most of her body up off the bed with sheer strength, the orgasm shuddering over her like a wave. She's gorgeous and sexy and wonderful and I do my damnedest to make sure that she's completely wrung out before I finally crawl back up her body and nuzzle in close. There's vulnerability in her slitted eyes, her relaxed expression. I can guess some of what must be running through her mind. I'm one of the lucky ones that knows about what makes her so different and accepts it completely.

"Was that what you wanted, hmm?" I tease softly and brush away strands of sweat-damp hair away from her features. Like a rumbling aftershock in the fault-torn earth around here, Jamie tenses and her body quakes evocatively, pressing against the thigh I have nestled to her heat. Grinning, I fondly stroke her bottom lip with my thumb, the smell of her sex thick between us. The pink trail of her tongue fallowing the caress makes the smoldering heat in my body flare like a hydrogen fire. The dark head nods weakly, as Jamie is already once more getting lost in the heat between us and my smile deepens. "It seems you’re going to need a lot more hands on therapy than I first suspected."

Then I'm feeding roughly at her mouth, my hand heavy, possessive and impatient, once more plunging into her softness. Jamie groans heavily, body tense and spasming with lightning reflexes, trembling hard against me. I can't help but chuckle smugly into her panting mouth. Bet the girl's wondering what she's gotten herself into, getting involved with me. Months of watching her, her patterns and habits and body language, has taught me more than she knows. My job has never been so pleasurable, all that accumulated knowledge focused on pleasuring her in this so very visceral way. I hope that this will take a long, long time to analyze, because I really like this, like her, like us.

And I have a feeling that what Jamie wants…

Jamie gets.


End file.
